Boys Like Girls
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: A series of unrelated songfics, using songs by Boys Like Girls. Diverse couples, though mainly *QUOGAN*
1. Introduction

Hello People

Hello People! I am currently writing my story The Power of Love. I recently started listening too Boys Like Girls, so I was thinking about using a few of there songs to make a series of unrelated songfics. A few songs I will definitely use are _The Great Escape, Hero/Heroine, On Top of the World, Thunder _and_ Learning to Fall._ I might use a few others too. I didn't write one yet, but I just wanted to see if anyone likes this idea or whatever.

About The Power of Love, I didn't start working on the third chapter yet, and it's going to be one of the harder chapters to write, because again it's more of a filler, but by the forth and fifth chapter, it should be more related to the main idea of the story. Please be patient and bare with me for these chapters. Thank You!


	2. The Great Escape

Hi

**Hi! This one is not really a songfic; I got the idea while listening to the song. It takes place after prom. It is one of my least favorites, so I decided to post it first. So Read and Review!**

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

_Logan's P.O.V._

I woke up at 8 o'clock to my roommates staring me down.

"What?" I complained.

"We need to talk about what happened at prom." Chase stated. He is sleeping on our couch until the end of the year.

"What do we _need_ to talk about?" I moaned, while sitting up on my single bed. Michael was sitting on the couch and Chase moved the chair from the computer desk and was sitting on it just feet away from my bed. I guessed James went for breakfast.

"Like you and Quinn sayin' you loved each other." Michael answered the question, like it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"What's there to talk about? You obviously already know what happened." I replied.

"But…" Chase started, but I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"No," I interrupted, "I love Quinn, Quinn loves me, and we've been dating for 4 months, that's it. Now would you guys please just leave us alone?" I finished, satisfied.

I got up, went to my top drawer in the dresser, pulled out a shirt and got changed. Next, I headed for the door.

"Come on man," I heard Michael start, but I didn't hear the rest because I slammed the door shut.

Believe me, I was extremely happy that I told Quinn I loved her, I'm just really annoyed that everyone keeps bugging us. Wasn't their harassment last night enough? I had to go find Quinn, but little did I know, she was suffering just as much, if not more, than I was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Quinn's P.O.V._

When I came back inside my room, from getting ready for the day in the bathroom, I found Lola sitting in a big, blue beanbag chair and Zoey sitting on the edge of her bed. They were both starring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked them, seeming confused, but I knew exactly what they wanted to talk about.

"You and Logan?" Zoey asked calmly and slowly.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You're dating, Logan?" Zoey paused in between the words dating and Logan. Surprised about both, I suppose. I nodded in response.

"Hypocrite." Lola mumbled.

"Excuse me." I said raising an eyebrow to her. Now she took her eyes off the magazine she had previously been browsing through and looked straight into my eyes.

"You are a hypocrite." She repeated seriously, pausing slightly in between each word, making sure I would be able to comprehend what she was saying.

"How am I a hypocrite?" I asked, this time completely confused. Lola put down her magazine and got off the beanbag chair, currently standing.

"You freaked out at me for dating Vince at first." Lola answered.

"That is completely different." I protested.

"How?" Lola asked.

Then we heard a knock on the door and I ran and opened it.

'Yes! It's Logan' I thought. I smiled like an idiot, but the smile faded when I saw Michael and Chase also running behind him. I assumed this would force us to answer hundreds of questions and them scolding at us fir several reasons. Apparently, Logan had another idea. As soon as Michael and Chase came in he grabbed my hand, ran out of the room and closed the door to my room shut. We ran. Well, Logan ran, I was being dragged for the most part.

We got to a place where we would hide when we were secretly dating. It was an abandoned shack, just a few minutes off of PCA campus. Logan found it and fixed it up for us.

We stayed there for hours that day. We talked, kissed and just sat in a comfortable silence sometimes, just enjoying each others company. That day Logan and I made the Great Escape that day.

**That's the first chapter for you. The next chapter will be the song **_**Up Against the Wall **_**and I know the description says Quogan, but it'll be Choey. I'm also currently working on The Power of Love, so I don't when the third song will be up. The Choey one will probably be up tomorrow, or Wednesday. Okay, I know the story was boring enough and this is making it worse, but please REVIEW!! Thank You! (Also if any of you have any ideas for some songs, please tell me, I have, I think, 3 songs I know, but that's it!) Thanks!!**

**-Megan **


	3. Up Against the Wall

Bonjour

**Bonjour! Sorry it took a while to update. I'm also sorry about not updating The Power of Love in a while, but it is in progress. This one is the song Up Against the Wall by Boys like Girls. It is a Choey fic and it takes place when Zoey is leaving for England. I hope you enjoy and review! Again, it's going to just be based on the song, the song is how I came up with the idea. Chase's POV.**

_Up Against the Wall_

I_t's over, look out below  
and I'm wasted, I still taste it  
Yeah it's so hard to let go  
So breathe in now, and breathe it out  
The forecast; A car crash  
It's looking like another  
Breakdown, rebound  
This could be my last goodbye  
You crossed your heart, I hope to die_

And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I tried to read between the lines,  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all

No rewinds, no second times  
I won't break, I won't waste  
Everything you left behind  
So don't follow, just let it go  
But the weather's been better  
don't let it be another  
Breakdown, rebound  
This could be my last goodbye  
You crossed your heart, I hope to die

And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I tried to read between the lines,  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all

All the nights I spent sitting at home  
While you were out there on your own  
All the nights I waited by the phone  
while you were going it alone  
And all your different faces  
And all your different ways  
of making everything a mess  
(And all I'm saying is that)  
all your different places and  
All the complications laid to rest

And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines,  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all

And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines,  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all..

Michael and Logan were in the lounge playing foosball. It was raining, hard. I was sitting on the couch, starring out the window. I felt of many emotions, sorrow, regret, anger, guilt and more. I was in denial about several things. One of those things being that Zoey would be back, willing to forgive me with wide open arms. The other was that it wasn't my fault at all. Even if I did talk to her, she still would've left. I knew that last one was one hundred percent wrong.

I pretended that I didn't care about her leaving. Everyone knew what my answer would have been. Why didn't they tell her? See; right there, being stubborn and blaming other people for what I did.

I loved Zoey from the day I saw her. If I would've just told her how I felt, this situation would be completely different. For the better or the worse? I don't know.

The worst part about this whole situation is that Zoey doesn't even know that my heart is broken. Zoey, still, has absolutely no idea about how I feel about her. Now, I will never have the opportunity to tell her either.

I wish that I didn't love Zoey. Yeah, I still would feel guilty and sad, but not as much. I would've just been like losing Nicole, or Dana. I was sad about them not being there, but I'll move on. I don't know how I'm going to move on from this. I probably won't.

Now I am walking outside, to the same fountain I sat on when my Grandmother died and Zoey comforted me. I try to redeem myself and come the conclusion, that I may never see the love of my life, ever again, and It's all my fault.

Zoey Brooks doesn't know, and may never know, that she threw me Up Against the Wall.

**Okay, I'm going on vacation in the beginning of August so I'm hoping to have one more chapter for both of my stories up before I go. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was short, but I don't find writing Choey interesting. Not that I don't like them it's just I don't find it interesting to read and write about them. I did it about them because my sister, who watched about 5 episodes in total, said that it was a great song for them. Anyway, please review, I don't care if it's saying how suckish it is or anything just please REVIEW!! Thank you!**


	4. Heels Over Head

Hi Again

**Hi Again! My other fic, The Power of Love will be updated by August 6****th****, well hopefully. I'm going to work on it all day tomorrow. Well, you didn't click here to read about The Power of Love, so here is the song Heels Over Head. I had to make Quinn a 'bad' person in this fic, because I couldn't think about a way to fit Logan as the 'bad' person and I'm tired of him being one. Logan's POV. Read and Review! **

_**Heels Over Head**_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby _

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes _

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles _

_But you couldn't stay a while_

I miss Quinn. I miss her so much. She meant everything to me, but she just left without giving it a second thought. She thought about what would happen for her, but not for me. I gave up so much for her, and she just left me. I still love her.

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

_And your little white socks in my top drawer_

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound_

_Yeah, I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hanging upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

We didn't live together yet. She lived about twenty minutes away from me. That was to far of a distance for us. She was practically always at my house. Not that I'm complaining, or anything. I was in the process of working up enough courage to ask her to live with me. I gave her all my love, and without saying anything, she left across the country to do some science thing. I'm extremely happy for her and all, she just didn't care at all about what would happen to me, she knew how much I needed her. Now, I'm starting to understand how Chase felt when Zoey left. The only difference is they came back for each other.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind _

_And I'm running out of time_

I'm pathetic. I sit here, all night long, hoping you'd call, at least to tell me you're okay. I know it's sad, but no matter what happens, my thoughts always revolve around her. I go on dates, and either leave within the first ten minutes, or go on pretending they're all Quinn.

_I got your hair on my pillow_

_And your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

The only reason I wake up in the morning is to be able to go to sleep at night. I still feel you next to me. I used to just stare at you when you slept. You are so beautiful, Quinn. Of course I'd give anything to have you here, but I know you left so you would be happy. I hope your science thing is good.

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head _

_I'm hanging upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound _

_And when you hit the coast _

_I hope you think of me _

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost_

_Of what we used to be_

You know, heck, everyone knows how much you mean to me. I just need to know how much I mean to you, Quinn. I need you to think about us, to think about our six and a half year relationship. You gave it up to go for a job you could've had here. Quinn, I hope it's worth it.

_You're burnin' bridges baby _

_Burnin' bridges makin wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby _

_Burnin' bridges makin wishes_

_You're burnin' bridges baby _

_Burnin' bridges makin wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby _

_Burnin' bridges makin wishes_

_You're a chance taker_

_Heartbreaker, got me wrapped around your finger_

_You're a chance taker_

_Heartbreaker, got me wrapped around your finger_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby _

_Gonna cash It right in for a new Mercedes _

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?_

I gave you many materialized things. Bunch of necklaces, and bracelets. You gave them all back, apologizing for making me buy them. Money means nothing to me. Not anymore. You could've taken the jewelry, I don't care about that. It was my heart that I wish you would've left. I love you Quinn. I would've given all my money up for you, still would, that offer will remain until I die, Quinn. Even though you left me, I will always remember you, and I will never love anyone like I love you, no one could come close, even if I did want them to.

_Now I'm heels over head _

_I'm hanging upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_Maybe you'll finally see_

_And then you'll turn it all around_

_And you'll come back to me_

I know you said you were gone so you could live your life, have the career that you always wanted. I have a feeling though, that you will miss me, you will miss us and you'll come back. Maybe I'm just thinking that because I need to believe it, or because I want to believe it. But no matter what, Quinn, you left me Heels Over Head.

**Okay, slightly depressing. I absolutely love Quinn, but I was glad to make her the reason for there breakup instead of Logan for once. I'm sorry for all the sad ones, complain to Boys like Girls, I didn't write the song! The next one will be happy though, it's the song Thunder. Then another sad one… Please Review! Thank you!**


	5. Thunder

**Hi Again! I'm sorry for the delay in writing this. School is hard and I'm losing interest in this fic, so bare with my slow updates. For my The Power of Love readers, review!!!! I only got one review for the last chapter and if I don't get two more reviews by the end of December, it's ended. If I don't get at least two reviews for this chapter, then it's also done. Check out my profile for a potential poll. Read and Review!! **

**Logan's POV**

_**Thunder **_

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding onto something and I do not know why_

_I try_

Do you think I wanted to like Quinn? Me, the best looking guy on the planet, who can get any girl he wants to, pick Quinn Pensky, the smartest girl in school? You wouldn't think it. But you don't get to have a say in love. Fate does.

_I try to read between the lines_

_Try to look in your eyes_

_Want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_Got'ta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

I care about Quinn, so much. I don't know why though. She was the easiest person to make fun of. So much has changed in just several months. All I want to know is why and how? How can you go from a relationship of such hatred where the other person brings you down to such a level that you wear a dress, to a relationship of love and kindness, that the other person leads you to buying a single rose for them and slow dancing with them, even if in a janitors closet, which you would never do before?

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

Quinn was definitely different. But is different really so bad? Having difference in the world makes tolerance and some level of respect. Those things are what makes the world go round. They bring acceptance and peace and harmony. It makes the thunder come.

**I know the ending doesn't really make any sense and it was quick and I left out the other half of the song. It's also freakishly short, but I didn't want to keep writing, I really wanted to write Planet, so I'm going to go start that now. Please Read and Review! Thank You! **


End file.
